degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5192513-20140603201257
Ok so I'm copying !! but I've also been in a really good mood for the past 2 days so I'm gonna spread some love for erry1 c: Cam - ok where do I start. Where do I fucking start? You're the one person that I've shared everything with. We've been through thick and thin, we've seen each other at our lowest and highest, we've been through everything together. I love you, and respect you so much words honestly can't explain... People say online friends aren't comparable to real-life friends, but I always think of you when I hear that. You're better than a real-life friend, you're more than an online friend, you're literally my everything. I love you so fucking much and don't forget that bb c: The Zayn to my Niall, that Michael to my Max, my bae, i love you. Annie - OMGGGGG. Annie you were my first friend here! You were the first person to welcome me, and the first that I felt most comfortable around. We've been through up and down, and that's only made our friendship stronger. I love reading your posts, and your such a beautiful amazing person. I just adore you Anal/Violetxthingy/Abnie/My Lice Queen !! Delia - BRABY. BROWNIE. BREGG. BAE. EGG. KEISHA FABO. Q_Q !! I've had the best laughs with you, I've cried with you, And I fucking love you. I know you're barely here, but I'm still gonna write this. You're such an amazing person, Delia. SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON. And your literally like family to me. I honestly, never expected us to be this close. I've died laughing with you, had deep, personal, home-girl-esqué convo's with you, comforted you, etc. You're one of the few people that understand a lot more things about me that most people don't. We cannot forget our inside jokes bae. U hoez, I love you <3 Tori - MY SISTER. You're literally like my sister omg. Words can't explain how much I fucking miss you! I squeal when I see you pop up on line every once and a while. Tori, you've always been my go-to person, you're so calm, sweet, laid-back and just adorable akdbfksba. But you're also a Tru fuckin' G, something a lot of people don't know about. I'm planning on making a trail to look for you btw, I need you back in my life. ilu baez Xavi - XAVIIII. You're literally like, universally perfect. You stand up for what you like without causing problems, and you're genuinely such a cool guy, you're fucking adorable and I just love you c: Kaylin - MY KITCHENS BAE HOLY SHYTE. I don't know where to begin. I remember thinking "who is this bitch trying to steal Cam !!!!!!!" AND NOW UR MY EVERYTHING. I've told you everything. Probably more than anyone knows... Because I trust you on such a different level. We've had jokes, secrets, etc. and I can't imagine my life without the mother of my gay ass, teen dad, faggy ass black ass child Damiqueesha. I love you baez da queen if fags !! Dave - Bitch. You fuckinf bitch!!!! I hate you, I don't even know why the fuck i'm including you faggot. Lol jk you're my hairy hagfish and I fucking love your bear-starving ass. This nigga be out in the woods lookin for bears and shit. Smh. We have such a sarcastic, catty relationship that is truly special bb. And to think I used to think you were a fake ass rat? My pink ass bitchhhhhhh. Jake - Omg akshskbsjhsn. I love you so much Jakey. You're basic af, and you're my bae c:. I know you hate me tho stop hiding it !! You're such an amazing, adorable guy and I'm so happy as to how close we are. Most people don't even know tho. I can't seem to remember our ships for the life of me. Was it Lafayette/Jesus? idk but I love you <3 Wendy - WENDBELL. I know you barely come on as well, but I just love you ajdhskwh. I remember how close we got last summer, and the anticipation of our first call to hear each other's accents. I hope we can have another great summer together bby, you're a smart, beautiful person. I love you wendbell, wendellia, wendelika, my empress ♥ CJ - hi bb c: We've had ups, and motherfucking downs. But you're my boyfriend. Ok? You're my baby, and I love you more than words can I say. Even if I do bad at showing it :/ #DAMJFOREVER BITCHES Dani - BAE. You're an amazing friend, and such an intelligent, beautiful person who deserves much better than she gets :c but you're a strong person, and a great friend! I love you bb! Rob - Me and you have DEFINITELY been round n' round, but out friendship is definitely stronger now. We have such similar personalities which is why we butt heads, but you're honestly an amazing guy! Love you bae <3